The present invention concerns a bridging set for use by infantry personnel for the passage of water obstacles.
In combat, it happens that advancing infantry troops have to cross a water obstacle such as a narrow river, ravine, a canal and the like without being able to wait for the engineers to construct a proper bridge. The present invention aims at providing a solution for this problem.